1. Field of the Technology
The present disclosure relates generally to mobile communication devices which operate in wireless communication networks, and more particularly to methods and apparatus for transferring user data from one mobile communication device to another mobile communication device using a removable memory card.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile communication device, such as a mobile station, may be adapted to communicate with other devices via wireless radio frequency (RF) signals through a wireless communication network. Such a mobile communication device may be further operative to maintain data synchronization with a host server over the wireless communication network for user data of an application program associated with a user account. The application program may be or include, for example, an electronic mail (e-mail) application program for the communication of e-mail messages. For the data-synchronized communications, the host server maintains storage of a mapping of a user account name or identifier of the user account with a personal identification number of the mobile communication device. When communications are required with the mobile communication device, the personal identification number of the mobile communication device is used to route the messages to/from the device through the system.
Today, it is not uncommon for an individual to possess or own two different mobile communication devices for different uses. For example, the end user may desire to use a business model in the office during the weekdays (e.g. a mobile device having a QWERTY keyboard for e-mail communications), but may alternatively desire to use a consumer model over the weekend (e.g. a mobile device having a Suretype keypad and camera) while staying in touch with the office via e-mail. Thus, it is desirable that an end user be able to utilize one of two different mobile devices for the data-synchronized communications associated with the user account.
If switching of communications associated with user account were possible, it would be desirable that this device switch take less time than when performing a full backup/restore operation via a desktop manager on a computer. Wired connections between any of the mobile devices and any computer or server would be undesirable, as it would be most preferable that the end user could simply carry the two mobile devices on his person and perform the switch at any time. Further, the end user should not need to obtain an “out-of-band” user name and password from the network administrator to activate on the new mobile device. It would also be preferable that the new mobile device be automatically provided with a valid set of encryption/decryption keys for the data-synchronized communications, and this key transfer should occur through secure means. Settings that are specific to a mobile device, such as display, profile, owner info, and theme settings, must be preserved. The SIM card may or may not need to be transferred, as the end user may wish to make voice and data connections on a company SIM card regardless of the device utilized or alternatively on a personal SIM card outside of business hours per company policy.